My Life
by AkaKitsuneOningyou
Summary: A personal take on Sesshoumaru's life prior to Inuyasha and how he became who he is (Since most people seem to neglect a valid reson but who's right and who's wrong) (2 of 2) Epilogue possible
1. 1

**Clarification: this is MY take on Sesshoumaru's life prior to the actual story. If you have different views…well I don't wanna sound mean…but I don't care. So long as you don't say HEY THAT'S WRONG! Because guess what, aside from his dad being a Daiyoukai, there isn't much known about Sesshoumaru's past life. (Well aside from the Tenseiga and if you're far enough into the series he fought a war with some cat Youkai while Inuyasha was…"hibernating") and yes, I'm going to even do the castle thing (Which I wonder that he has, but I would suspect he does.) so yeah that's there. Remember this is MY interpretation on Sesshoumaru's life, if you have your own or if you've done this before, that's great. Just don't criticize my version.**

**Also, this is goin' to sound like a story telling (yay!) in the first person of the writer (Me!) Why? If you've ever read "The Hobbit" by JRR Tolken, that's why, it's my favorite writing style. (dunno why but it is!)**

If you want any further clarification on what I'm doin' and such e-mail/review me on it and I'll explain. (Because most of this info I got from the third movie (it rocked! Even though I can't remember much out of it) )

It was a day, but not like that you or I would experience. The days that filled this Youkai's life is far different from any human, or possibly anyone of his own kind would experience. It was a grand life, as many would put it. It had everything anyone would have possibly wanted, wealth, the highest ranking in society and power, in all its forms. Yet, he would seem to not even acknowledge it, externally anyway.

Sesshoumaru, first and only son of Inunotaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, looked as though he took everything around him for granted. However, this wasn't entirely true. Inside, in his heart of hearts, locked away from the rest of the world to see for many years to come was an ever-growing sense of pride. He knew someday, surely, he would follow in his father's footsteps. Inheriting the swords Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and Sounga, he planned to expand the Western Lands. While he didn't plan to use the Tenseiga, seeing it as a strange and useless sword, it was the fact that he would inherit it from his father that made him even want to receive such a sword.

Indeed, he held the current Lord of the Western Lands in high esteem and, contrary to what many would believe he would do, hoped to achieve a reputation such as that as his father.

As previously stated, this day, typical to Sesshoumaru mind you, began with the rising of the early morning sun. Spring had begun recently, bringing everything into a fresher and softer sense. Another season had passed since his father's last arrival and this was the promised date that he should once again return.

Truly, Sesshoumaru was eager to hear his father tell him of the battle he had undoubtedly won against their latest, and foolish foes. He dodged encounters with any servant or guard that did ask even a second of his time for any kind of news other than that of what is currently running his mind. He turned every so often, until finally reaching the front gate. He knew he was early, he knew not to expect even a glimpse of the Daiyoukai for about another hour but never any longer than that. So there he waited, like any other child would his father returning home from war.

Mind you, this was several years prior, and Sesshoumaru is technically a child compared to those of his own race, the middle of his adolescence at the most would be a fair call for his age at this time. He wore not armor, for he stayed inside the palace and took care of business within their territory and those outside of their boundaries. While fighting was only on occasion, he could hardly be called a novice with his skills.

Instead of his traveling clothes we usually see, he donned a blue silk kimono, it's hue so light it could almost blend with his own silver hair, which he allowed to fall over his shoulders. The sleeves were long and stopped no sooner than reaching the very tips of his claws. The Kimono itself was down to the end of his ankle, merely a centimeter from the ground. Finally, just a little above his waist was tied together with a dark blue obi.

Across the horizon, much sooner than the young prince had expected he spotted his fathers silhouette in contrast to orange rising sun. He stood straight and awaited his father again, silently waiting eagerly as he made his way to the gate. Sesshoumaru continuously marveled at his father's noble appearance. He believed in comparison, he held no quarter to his father when it came to just about everything. 'Soon', of course…'Soon' is what the Lord's son would tell himself, for it was always soon would he be as great as he.

The closer Inunotaisho came to the welcoming palace, the more came into view of his form. Any fool could tell that they were closely related. The son in this family had taken quite the resemblance of his father. The resemblance is so uncanny that surely in a couple of decades, once Sesshoumaru grows to his father's height, it would be almost impossible to pick the two apart.

Inunotaisho preferred his hair tied back into a high ponytail and was considerably longer than his son's. Each shoulder was covered with armor, bracers on each arm, and boots. All three swords were accounted for and finally around his shoulder, coiled his long feathery tail. His clothes were normally darker than his son's, being the main point of difference between the two of them.

Only within two steps into palace grounds did his father stop. He looked around as if taking everything about his own castle in for the first time. Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to question, or even slip a questioning look. This was a very curious thing for his father to do. Normally, the two would greet upon his entrance and talk of recent business in other territories and the wars that have been fought and won.

A minute passed before the Youkai Lord turned to his son, no obvious emotion could be traced in his gaze, yet it was a very peculiar one. It almost looked as though…it were…

'Regret?', Sesshoumaru thought, 'Father should have nothing to regret…yet, it seems, it is so…' Not a word was spoken between the two. Not for a significant amount of time at least, before his father began.

"Sesshoumaru…" His voice started strong but slightly trailed off before going strong again. "I want you to come with me to the neighboring territory. There is someone I want you to meet."

This time, the young lord regarded his father with a strange look noting his curiosity. If there were any time he were to accompany his father anywhere, it would be much farther than what he had just proposed. It would also involve battle, not meeting just anybody.

"Why do you wish for me to go with you, Father?" it was fairly simple and nothing was being implied as he said it. "And who is it that you would want me to meet?"

His father paused, but did not answer. Instead he walked away from the courtyard toward the main building. Over his shoulder he replied with only this, "We will leave tomorrow." Like that, he left his son to his thoughts, it may not be noticed by anybody else, but he KNEW, something was going on, and he KNEW he was probably not going to like this.

* * *

The next morning started just as the last, and before the sun could send it's rays over the horizon both father and son had set out east for their closest neighbors. It would hardly be a long day of traveling. On foot it would only take 3 hours at the most at a normal walking pace. All through the trip his father spoke not a word, and even the start of a questioning Sesshoumaru knew would only make the silence between them grow even more awkward than it has already.

The tops of the noblemen's houses could be seen over a long stretch of a tall stonewall. Apparently this was a town were few could afford to stay. As the two got closer the scent of the residents became clearer and clearer, like fog steadily rising.

'This couldn't be right could it…? Surely not.' It didn't make sense to Sesshoumaru why they would be in such a town and rather than question his fathers judgment in the right location, decided to ask in a different way and hoped to sway his father's decision. "Father, why are we going to THIS village?"

His father glanced at his son from the corner of his eye and answered steadily "I want you to meet someone." He stated in a way implied that he should have remembered that before setting his eyes to course albeit a different one. The younger lord had not noticed and already begun his reply.

"I remember that, however…this is a-" as he looked back to his father he noticed the path his gaze had taken. In the shade of a cherry blossom tree that had rooted close to a tiny river that flowed through the town, sat a woman plucking the strings of a koto. 'A woman?'

They entered the village with no hassle from the guards, both of them too intimidated to dare deny either one passage into the fair town. To the sakura tree they went but more to the point, the woman did they go to meet. There were several layers to her kimono; all of different colors but the outer most being a solid red. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing and went long past her knees, while two shorter strands framing her face were cut to her cheekbones.

'Certainly, this cannot be who I have come to see.' Sesshoumaru thought as they drew nearer to the woman who seemed to be awaiting them, which furthered his concerns. However, nothing sealed his suspicions more than when his father picked up speed a bit to go to this woman's side and knelt next to her. 'But this-This cannot be.' His thoughts were in a daze and almost all rationality seemed to escape his mind, yet he showed no sign outwardly.

The woman began a gesture to bow but was stopped by the Western Lord. Alarms were going off in all different ways in his head telling him he should awaken from this nightmare, but one cannot awaken from reality. He wanted to yell and deny that this woman could have possibly become his father's weakness where as his own mother was not! This-this woman she is-!

" Human…"was all Sesshoumaru could whisper, so inaudibly that none could have picked it up but himself. This must have been the reason why Tessaiga was labeled not as a sword for destroying foes but a sword used to protect, and even more possibly why Tenseiga had been forged, to save this wretched being from death should the situation call for it.

His fears were only confirmed as his once high esteemed father took the hand of this lower creature into his own. His voice was grave indeed and his eyes had softened, eyes that looked so kind that they were hardly even familiar to his son. "Sesshoumaru, my son…." He began and paused to choose his words carefully "We are expecting…an addition to our family."

Confused the young heir allowed himself to question and hoped that his father's statement only meant the woman. "I do not understand. Father, what is it that you mean?" It was hard for him to speak. But he had to make sure. Surely however he couldn't mean-

"You know what I mean" The older of them answered, all too straight forward than he had wished to be. "By the middle of the winter months, a child will be born."

The young prince's outer shell cracked and shattered into a million pieces and his face was left pale. His mouth was left agape and he could hardly bring the word he wanted out, as if the word had swelled in his throat and was chocking him. The only sound that would come out was the syllable 'ha" but nothing else.

"Yes…a Hanyou."

* * *

**This was meant to be a one shot but I got lazy half way and decided to just chapter it…lol. Also, I was reading through it to fix mistakes, if you find any forgive me I got tired. (I'm SO a professional writer!)**

**Anyway, Like I said before, you don't have to take my word on how his life was prior to Inuyasha; just don't send me anything about "correcting". As always, writers love to get reviews from the readers so why don't ya do that? It'll kill a few minutes…I promise!**


	2. 2

**I kinda switched stuff up and changed the pace of the story in the middle. It's been several months since then. I also changed how I wanted it to end from being more of a darker path to one that seemed a bit lighter. The conversation between father and son came from the Third movie (Which rocks even though I left before I saw the fourth one (cries)**

Several days had past which soon turned to a few months. Expanding their territory was no longer his father's intentions. Shortly after the discovery of the future heir his father all but abandoned their home and often stayed in the company of that woman Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru, however, had placed himself in isolation in his own quarters. No servant or guard, however favored, wondered in on him, lest they didn't value their life.

I'm sure now you can imagine how crushed the great prince must be. Inside he fought a battle between the past in which he was taught that the thought of Youkai and human was unacceptable, the product of the two was an abomination. His mother had taught him this. His very own father had played an even greater part in teaching him this.

Most Youkai, especially young ones, are slow to change. Or more so, slow to accepting change. This wasn't simply a change in trivial routine at all. This was changing the very foundations of what he was taught, shaking it, twisting it, looping it several times and turning it upside-done and adding brilliant shades of color to something that was as clear as black on white. Needless to say, the young prince was shocked in more ways than one.

Since his son had met with Izayoi, Inunotaisho held no secrets of their relationship. Since that point in time, followers of the thousands had left. The numbers dwindled to the very few who had stayed. However, they were far more loyal, and concerned, to the prince than their overlord. They all believed that they were betrayed by the Daiyoukai and worst of all, betrayed his son and former wife. Soon after that, the few become a mere handful due to the prince's lack of action.

Needless to say, there was hardly a territory left to protect. Most of the guards, who have gone renegade made their own provinces. Any one under them, the servants or lesser warriors, were dealt with personally by Sesshoumaru. While he had a lack of motivation, he was not going to let anyone under him run a muck so long as he held claim to this land, with or without his father.

Anybody who could get close enough could see the life in Sesshoumaru's eyes, or much rather his shining pride, was no longer there. Difficult for either of us to believe, but his eyes were colder, and harsher during these times of extreme change. His tolerance level in this point of his life was at an all time low. Anyone who dare speak of him in otherwise praise within his ears' reach was killed on the spot as well as anyone who agreed with them. On worse days, even the ones holding the conversation with the 'traitor', as they were labeled, was killed, regardless of whose side they were on.

Often times now, the young prince's mind will wonder to the past. He, like most others, shared the idea that his father had betrayed his mother. Several years had past since he had last seen her. She had died in the battle against the cat Youkai while fighting along side his father. Inunotaisho showed no remorse and claimed she died in their land's name and left it at that.

Other times, his mind traveled the future. This Hanyou brother of his...How would he be dealt with. It was spring when he had begun to grow, it was turning to the colder months now, it would not be long until it would be born. While the thought of a Hanyou brother is utterly unbearable, the thought of a brother was almost welcoming. He would fold over that thought with the lecture of "tainted blood" which was preached to him since he was old enough to understand words. Yet…still….

He cast all thoughts aside as he looked to the window. Snow... Has time really passed so fast? Getting up from his perch by the window and walked to the shoji about to slide it open until his father's name is brought up from the sound of the voices it was between three people…

"His lordship has gone again…."

"Another battle with Ryuukossei? But his wounds have yet to heal since his last encounter!"

"I've heard that because of Ryuukossei, a human was given word of the future prince. He may be in danger since he is as against the thought of that woman baring a Hanyou. I believe his name was Takemaru…or something similar to that…"

"I've heard that as well…another rumor says he had taken the woman to his own fortress. His men on guard kill any Youkai they spot no questions asked!"

"The fool, once he hears word of any who dare attempt to attack "that human", he would gallantly stick his neck out! He did nothing for our late ruling lady."

"Shh! Lord Sesshoumaru may hear you!"

As if on queue, the young prince slid open his door, eyes as cold as ever and the will to kill was thick in the air. All three huddled together, as if to become one, bringing some hope of survival with it.

With one glance of him, he would resemble the Sesshoumaru we happen to know today. Almost exactly the same, with the exception of a different designed kimono and he was decorated with no sword. He spared their lives due to his impatience, if you can imagine it.

Speeding past the shivering servants and taking no time to navigate his way through the corridors and rooms and took a great leap as soon as the opportunity arrived. While he was aware of his father's attempt to rid the world of his all timed adversary, he did not expect to hear word he would be as foolish as to challenge the mighty dragon time after time, before his wounds could heal.

I'm sure you and I understand that Youkai, especially Daiyoukai are exceptional healers. We all recall how painful Sesshoumaru's encounter with the wind scar was and how long it took him to recuperate. Needless to say, should wounds take longer than an hour to heal, they were indeed serious. For Inunotaisho to take offensive again before taking time to heal against the exact same foe who had inflicted such wounds on him again, he would surely need assistance.

'He is, after all, my father…'

* * *

Surprisingly, he need not go far to find his father's body. He stood on the shore of the nearby beach. No noticeable damage can be seem but the scent of his father's blood was still strong, removing doubt that he was "just fine". He then noticed something else; he was facing the direction of that town. It was then he remembered the words of the servant, of the man Takemaru. While humans were indeed weak and inferior creatures, his father was in no condition to fight.

Landing lightly on the snow-covered beach. The wound on his fathers arm was more apparent as blood spilled onto the pristine snow, the scent was unbearable to Sesshoumaru but he kept his stoic act. Inside he was torn by his father's decision. He has chosen the human and Hanyou over the memory of his mother, the territory that had been upheld for several generations. Most of all however, he chose the human and Hanyou over his own son of several centuries.

"Are you going, father?" Sesshoumaru began.

Inunotaisho made no move to look at his son, the wind whipped through both of them. Mixed with the snow, the temperature was almost unbearable but neither noticed. The tension between both father and son was too taut to take notice of anything else.

"Will you try to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" Was the Daiyoukai's only response, but there was an edge to it, he wasn't going to be strayed from his destiny by his own son.

A slight pause but there was no way the young prince would back down now. From his response he understood that there was no stopping him and thus replied honestly, "I will not stop you…. However, I want both Tessaiga and Sounga. "

"If I said no…would you kill your own father?" His voice was the harshest he's ever heard it before. Sesshoumaru said nothing; did he really believe he would kill his own father? One of his dreams was to fight his father in hopes of one day becoming his equal, but never had he thought of killing him. "Why do you desire such power?"

In truth, Sesshoumaru, in heart, was still a child. He wanted them because they belonged to his father. However his response was not entirely false. Since his ulterior motive was to rebuild an empire of his own, regain what was lost and gain even more. On this path of conquest, power was necessary thus he NEEDED, the two swords. He didn't simply WANT them for his own childish reason.

Inunotaisho repeated the word Sesshoumaru used, the word "conquest". A long pause ensued before his father's next question. "Sesshoumaru, is there something you have to protect?"

In turn, Sesshoumaru repeated the line. Had he been asked this a few centuries ago he would say his land, and his mother and father. Years ago he would say his land and father. A few minutes ago he would say his father. He was bereft of everything he had as a child growing up. He had nothing to protect now. His response was cold as a result of all that he was reminded of. "I have no need of such…"

No more words were exchanged as his father's form began to shift and change into his demon form. One we could have confused to be Sesshoumaru's. His wounds were much more clearer now, as the Daiyoukai reared his head back to the moon and released an earthshaking howl. In seconds, the giant dog Daiyoukai was gone. Running in the direction of the fortress that held his lover and child.

Sesshoumaru stood silent; inside he was enraged but more so miserable. In his state he spat out "Ridiculous." Before turning to walk away. Though he did not halt, he wondered where he should go. He had no home to return to. By now, he wouldn't have doubted the last of the servants have left. Then a thought struck him…

He himself had said he was on the path of conquest, did he not? He will then make a home, a grand one, on top of the ruins of his old home. He would become the greatest successor of his family, rebuilding a lost Western Lands, being feared by his enemies and seen as the strongest. He would become what his father was and nothing would be able to be his down fall. He would become his father's equal and more…with or with out him…

That night was the last they had met….

Not long after that day, he received word from many of his father's demise trying to save that woman and child. He also was given word that the child was born that same night and was given the name Inuyasha. At that Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself, ironic name. Considering what he is…

Given to him that same day was Tenseiga. Though not exactly given to him. He was sent to find it. Apparently either Myouga or Toutousai was too cowardly to give it to him directly. While he always referred to it as a useless sword, it still belonged to his father, and thus kept it with him to the end of his days.

* * *

Still I've yet to answer a question, haven't I? Surely since Inuyasha was able to recognize Sesshoumaru, the two must have met at some point…...

The young silver haired boy ran as fast as he could, he didn't understand why they hated him, the humans of the village called him a Youkai so he should have been welcomed by them! Not trying to eat or, more than likely, to kill him! He only wanted to find a place where he could make a friend since no one in his village liked him.

The horrid beasts, they could hardly be described as Youkai. Beasts would be a more appropriate term. They were seemingly mindless creatures only out for the child's blood and nothing else. Not wanting to die, the young child began to go into an all out sprint. It was a natural instinct to flee, but a foolish one. He lost control quickly in the uneven terrain and tripped almost immediately.

The fall pained him greatly but it didn't compare to the pain he was feeling internally. He ran away from home and has probably worried his mother sick, now he'd never get to see her again. He was going to die, alone, and be eaten alive by these savage beasts! Hot tears streamed down his face as he heard the manic laughter and howls as they closed in, all of them competing in speed for the first bite and taste of flesh.

At that very second, a wide form stepped from hidden position of the trees on the side of the forest path. The shadow swung his arm in several ways causing a yellow, glowing wire from is finger tips bound itself around several of the beasts before becoming taut and tearing them apart.

The figure stood between the child and horde. Bringing up a clawed hand, he flexed his figures as a glow of green radiated from the sharpened nails. As they came closer he swiped at them.

"Dokkassou!" True to the attacks name, poison filled the air and killed the rest in a slower and more painful death than the others.

Quickly taking action, the shadow picked up the small boy and quickly escaped the poison filled area. The boy trembled under his arm and clutched at his tail that had been wrapped around his shoulder. He refused to look up, still to frighten and ashamed to show his tears, took comfort only in what he hoped would be safe arms.

Once in safer territory, and being mindful to drop him off close to his village, literally dropped him off. The slightly hurt boy scrambled to his hands and knees before wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "Inuyasha…"

Upon hearing his name called, his ears twitched. Looking up, his wide and puffy golden eyes met a slanted one of the same hue. Inuyasha was almost left speechless, if you didn't count his sputtering, then he was speechless.

The older boy stood with a clear sign of nobility. While his saviors back was shown to him, he was able to take notice of incredibly long silver hair. He was looking over his shoulder, leaving much of his face hidden behind shoulder armor.

"Inuyasha…"He began once more. "Do not stray too far from this village again. I will not be here to save you again."

Inuyasha was still in awe at how he knew his name but before he could even get out a syllable, "Besides, at this point your more human than demon anyway. Next time I see you it will be for a battle. I do not want to be disappointed…"

With that he was gone. Inuyasha looked around the place but did not see him. He sniffed the air for his scent and was about to chase after him until he remembered what he said.

"I'll become stronger!" he yelled. He could feel himself becoming arrogant at the thought of fighting him when he's older he'll be stronger for sure! From now on he wasn't going to run away!

"Inuyasha!" The boy turned to look at his mother; her face was contorted in worry as she was crying freely. Upon his mother's image he quickly ran into her arms and promised he wouldn't make her worry again as he told the story of his rescuer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on a sturdy tree branch not too far from the scene. 'Until you are old enough, I'll protect you in father's place….' He turned and began to take leave.

'He is, after all… my brother…'

* * *

**SAA OWARIMASHITA! I like how it ended, as the summary said, I may add an epilogue depending on my mood (Since I wrote this entire thing base on my mood and 2 reviews lol) I know, I made sesshoumaru seem less of a jerk but while yeah, he can be a jackass, he still has a soft side. If you ever watch the 3rd movie (Which I've been saying constantly) you'd understand my views on this...that and I partially take pity on him so yeah.**

**Read and review ;; It'll make me feel better!**


End file.
